bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beyond Thy Mask: Adela Adelina vs Taiki Kurosaki
Epilogue Red and Pink clashed and resulted in an explosion. "Can't you do better than that?" The Arrancar asked, his black hair flowing back from the explosion. "Of course Amparo-sama." The girl replied firing her Bala, only to have it cut in half by her master's sword. Her fist glew red and she punched the ground, forcing Amparo off his feet, and leaving a small indent in the sand. "Is that enough, Amparo-sama?" "Of course. We will rest for now." Wakey wakey time for cakey "Yeesh... I donno why Dad likes this place.... there ain't even any water!" Taiki Kurosaki, 16-year-old teenager, and prodigy of the Kurosaki family, sighed exasperatedly as he walked through the dunes of Hueco Mundo. His soft footsteps sounded in the sand, crunching the grains with every lift and lowering of his feet. His short black hair fluttered in the temperature-lacking atmosphere, and he frowned as the air bit into his skin. All around him, the cries of Hollows sounded in his ears, although a large distance away from him. After hearing his father Ahatake converse about it to his mother, his curiosity had inadvertently gotten the best of him. When he had permission, he took a break out of the house, thankfully without his sister to bug him. Using a Garguanta, the technique that his father had so easily taught him, he was able to enter Hueco Mundo without a second thought, determined to find the interest in the desolate Hollow world. So far, he had no luck. "How disappointing..." He complained, folding his arms across his chest. "To think that I'd find something valuable in this huge desert... Tou-san's clearly deluding himself...." And at that moment, sand erupted from in front of him, as a giant centipede hollow appeared. The boy sighed, looking at the large demonic figure in the way that a tired mother would give her crying child. "C'mon... can't you let me off the hook for once? I'm just a passerby..." It hissed and spit a massive amount of sand at him. "Guess not..." With a slow unsheathing of his blade, he got out of the way just in time, the tidal wave of sand slamming headfirst with itself. It only took a second for him to re-appear behind the beast's head, landing elegantly on his two feet. He only needed to sheathe his sword, before the Hollow mask cracked in two, and the monster fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain. "Glad Tou-san wasn't here to see that..." The boy muttered, hurriedly walking off. "He'd be mad at me for sure..." "Amparo-sama...who is that?" Adela asked, watching the new arrival. "I don't know. I've never seen him." "I could go visit the ruins of Las Noches.... brush up on my history a bit while I'm here..." Taiki considered, turning on his heel. "Shouldn't take too long, since I've probably passed the place..." He seemed to be unaware of the two Arrancar looking in his direction, or possibly uncaring. "Should we follow?" "Of course." he man replied and they began to pursue. "Eh.... I donno.... maybe I should ask directions...." So caught up in his thinking, he didn't notice the two presences following him, his back turned carelessly. They caught up in no time and were in front of him. Adela remained silent. "Hey kid, you lost?" Immediately, Taiki's head raised up to look at the figure in front of him, a wide smile crossing his features. "Ah, yes sir!" He exclaimed. "I'm looking for the old ruins of Las Noches, one of the places of the first Shinigami-Arrancar war. Could you show me where it is?" "I could. But what is your name?" "Taiki Kurosaki. Why do you ask?" "Kurosaki? Do you have any relationship with an Ahatake Kurosaki?" The boy was silent for a moment, considering the question. It was very clear that this person had met Ahatake before, and possibly not on very good terms if he was correct. But, as much as the option was available, he didn't want to lie. It was against his style to do so. "Yeah. I'm his son." He said, his voice quieter and lower, losing a bit of its excitement in the process. But the smile still remained. "I see." Amparo muttered. "That changes everything. You will not leave this place alive." He was right. And he so hated it right now. "Wha...?!" The boy sweatdropped, raising his hands in defense. "Ey, ey, I'm not here to fight or anything! I'm just a sightseer who wants to brush up on his history! Let's talk this out..." Amparo began to draw his sword, but then sheathed it. "You know...I won't fight you." "Eh?" Taiki lowered his hands, but he looked over at the still figure of Adelina, slightly confused. "What cha talkin' 'bout? You just said I won't leave here alive, right?" "I know." The man replied. "Adela...you can have him." The girl walked towards the young boy. "Alright Amparo-sama." "...I see." Taiki slowly turned his head towards the woman as she came closer, along with his body. For a moment, he regarded her for a tense moment, the wind blowing his hair to the side slightly. Then, that smile slowly came across his face, and he gazed into her emotionless eyes. "I guess I have no choice, then." There seemed to be a more unnerving tone of his eased voice, a frightening look that was given off by his new grin. It itself seemed to give off a murderous intent, as if he had been waiting to fight all along. "If you want to kill me, then I'll just have to stop you." His hand gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, his thumb pushing against to hilt to slowly unsheath it. Adela drew her blade. "I have no quarrel with you, boy, but your death has been ordered by Amparo-sama." "Well, aren't you the good kid?" Taiki retorted slyly. His feet shifted, one foot behind him, one in front, and his knees slightly bent.